


Ceremonies and Matrimonies

by NotWithABangButWithAWhimper



Series: The Winchester Pack [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolf AU, no smut yet sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWithABangButWithAWhimper/pseuds/NotWithABangButWithAWhimper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes who the new kid is, and struggles to save Bobby.<br/>Major Character Death is Jess, though she isn't depicted alive at all during this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I suck at updating regularly! I like to take my time and I work a lot and sorry ):  
> Also apologizing for how short this is! I try not to do anything less than a thousand words, murr.

Without thinking, Dean was leaning towards this man, this kid he’d never laid eyes on before in the most inappropriate way. Alphas were to keep their distance – it made everyone else more comfortable. Dean was naturally a touchy person, very tactile and used it to orient himself with the people around him, but he’d learned to tone it down when not with close friends or family. When the man’s eyes widened in surprise, Dean barely caught himself and realized what he was doing. Hastening to back up, he barely rocked his knuckle against the glass beaker they were meant to be using at the moment _Holy crap, is everyone else actually moving forward with their projects, the lab? When did Dean’s world stop spinning?_

The glass Dean had accidentally knocked against toppled over, smashing and forcing the Bunsen burner stand to shift (thankfully not lit), which in turn toppled into the tapered flask which fell to the floor with an astonishing loud shatter for something that looks so fragile and sure. 

Dean’s jaw dropped, immediately glancing up and searching for the gaze of the man before him. The handsome tan face was breaking apart into a smile, with spider web cracks of laughter emanating out from the corner of those deep eyes, and deep sure divots framing the mouth. Dean forgot about the shattered glass at his feet and lost himself in that smile. That is, until the teacher’s hand clamped down on his broad shoulder and Dean lost it. 

“Mr. Wesson, are you okay, did any of the –“ until his voice cut off as Dean’s snarl drowned out the teacher. He smashed his fists into the table, inhuman strength crumbling the smooth stone tops. Dean’s shoulders were hunched, his lips drawn back in a snarl, his legs planted shoulder width apart, hands beginning to claw. The teacher slowly put his hands up, raising them slowly and backing away the same. “No, sir, I’m fine,” without realizing it, Sam had turned toward Dean, against normal instinct, turned into the threat. He settled his hands on Dean, a notoriously bad move with an angry wolf, wrapping one hand behind his neck and the other with his fingers dipping into the divot of his collarbone. Dean’s unfocused eyes, seeing red, snapped back into the present with Sam’s right in front of his. They locked onto the hazel depths with a surprising intensity, though the snarl didn’t lessen any. 

“Can you calm down? Please? I don’t even know you yet, and you’re growling in my face, that just isn’t polite, Alpha.” Sam spoke softly, smile quirked up at the corner of his mouth. He wasn’t afraid of Dean, not really, he could just feel the threat wasn’t emanating towards him. When the last word fell from his lips, a quiet “Alpha,” he saw Dean visibly relax. Noting that he’d felt his power or possession threatened and that was what had made his wolf break, Sam turned back to the chemistry teacher, Mr. Fitzhugh. 

In a panic, unable to really process or understand why he was reacting this way, Dean frantically glanced around the room. Settling on a guy who he was kind of friends with, more than anyone else in the room anyways, and he managed to lock eyes with Chris Kane and croak out a quiet “Get me out,” that rang out in the silent room. Snapping into movement, Chris locked his hands around Dean’s wrists, slamming them together behind his back to fight the Alpha’s strength. Dragging him out of the room, Dean pulling halfheartedly against him, knowing he had to leave but wanting, half needing, to be near the gentle man who’d touched him. 

When the door clicked shut, and Dean’s nose cleared, he realized he’d been cloyed up by the scent of the man, and that was probably why he couldn’t handle himself. He smelled like earthy skin, soft cleanliness, freshly washed sheets, and just a little bit of spice. Dean slumped against the closed door and slid to the ground, his elbows on his knees, clenched hands hiding his face. Chris smashed his fist against the wall, “What the hell, man? I’ve never seen you slip and lose it. You know you can’t.” 

“Fuck, I know, okay? Hop off my balls, man. I’m trying. I don’t know what’s happening, fuck, just FUCK, it” 

“Are you fucking stupid? What do you mean you don’t know what’s going on? You just met your fucking mate, you complete idiot. And you’re gonna be Alpha? God help us.” By the end of his tirade, Christian was smiling, being exactly what Dean needed. God help him, but Christian Kane was a relaxing bastard. 

Dean let out a small laugh, slouching against the wall and let it sink it. It couldn’t be anything else. The way his body had lit up when the other man was near, how he almost wasn’t able to stop himself from kissing him on sight, this man had to be his mate…god, he didn’t even know his name. 

He stood up suddenly, head spinning a little, and rushed to the classroom. He had to know his name. Class was getting out by this time, and everyone was pouring out of the classroom, but Dean could still see his future standing a good four inches taller than the rest of the crowd. “What’s your name?” Dean shouted, a hand come to the side of his mouth, in hope to somehow carry it further. “Try harder!” came his deliciously annoying response tossed over the shoulder of a receding back.


	2. Ceremonies and Matrimonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes through the process of saving Bobby

Dean walked out of the front doors of the school with a rap on the security glass of the secretary’s window. She smiled, exasperated, at him. He gave her what he, secretly in his head so no one could make fun of him, called “The Charmer,” a curving smile that reached up to his eyes with just a hint of mischievousness. He had cultivated it. Even if Alpha wasn’t supposed to sleep around until they mated, there was nothing wrong with leaving ‘em wanting was there? Might make it easier when the time came. Ha, came. Okay, so maybe he still had a ways to go. 

He tossed his jacket into the ‘pala first, and his bag after it. Didn’t want the buckles scuffing the leather, alright? Soon he was humming in the seat with the car joining in on harmony around him, avoiding with all his might the task he had in front of him. He sighed, the weight of his life settling in for a moment. His uncle had put himself in a really serious predicament, in order to give Dean a little time. 

Pack Law stated that when one alpha dies, another must be declared. But An alpha cannot move up unless the previous Alpha dies. When Dean’s Mom died, Dean had been declared Alpha, or would have been if it hadn’t been for Uncle Bobby. He stepped up, declared himself Alpha in Dean’s place, stating incompetence due to Dean’s young age. It wouldn’t have been a problem…if Dean wasn’t the rightful heir to the pack, and wasn’t about to reach the Age of Majority, or the age at which he was required to take Alpha.  
Which meant He was required, by Pack Law, to kill Bobby.

Today was a court meeting, hoping to convince the pack council and the pack elders, that staying Bobby’s execution until after Dean took Alpha. Dean’s plan was to plead his own mental facilities, or plead for the beginning of his reign not to be marred by him killing the man who’d raised him.

Already exhausted with the situation, Dean tapped his fist against the emblem in the middle of the wheel, along with the old Zeppelin tape he couldn’t bring himself to buy the CD of. Pursing his lips, he focused on how stupid this particular Pack Law was. Did everyone really expect him to do anything, ever, against Bobby? Alphas, Dean in particular, had loyalty bred into their bones. Their pack was **_Their Pack_ ** for their entire lives, and though the past couple hundred years Alphas had died of old age (hard to reach as a wolf), they used to lead their brothers and sisters into battle and were often slaughtered that way. 

He pulled into the back row of parking spots in front of the Council Meeting Hall. He turned the engine off, and bounced the keys in his palm. He had his Dad’s leather jacket to remember him by, but all he had of his mom was a converted strip of leather from the front of her journal. His dad and torn out all the pages, convinced if Dean couldn’t find out about her life, he would miss her less. Bobby had taken the blackened shell and salvaged one of the few pieces left whole and un-burnt, and stitched it with thick white thread, creating a band about three quarters of an inch wide, and seven inches long. Folded in half, and cuffed on the loose end with a thin silver band, Dean used it as a keychain. Her name was inscribed just above the silver band, it was beautiful. 

He turned it over in his hands now, wishing she was here. _You would know what to do…_ , he thought, _You were so good. I just…let me be as good as you were. Please._

~~~

Dean sauntered in, one hand in his leather jacket pocket, the other swinging freely at his side. One hundred percent the belligerent teenager they were bound to underestimate. He’d thought about it long and hard over the past couple days and decided on the path that served him best most often. The councils were each talking amongst themselves, the elders quieter but still gossipy. Bobby sat to the side, in a chair alone, grumpy resignation etching the lines of age even deeper into his skin.

For a moment, Dean remembered when Bobby had told him of his fate. His little five year old mind couldn’t understand. He’d been too thick in the pain and confusion of his mom, and even deeper, his Alpha being gone he couldn’t have understood on his best days, then. 

He strode over to Bobby, and held out his hand. Bobby peered up at him from under the edge of his baseball cap and clasped his palm. They stood face to face, close, and met each other’s eyes. Dean saw resignation in Bobby’s, a refusal to hope, all at odds with a bone deep, ingrained stubbornness. Bobby wasn’t going to go down easy against the council. 

“You better make that stew when we get home. Been one hell of a day, sir.”

“Boy, somewhere you seem to have gotten the idea that I do what you want. Let’s get through this first, alright?”

Dean smiled and dropping his arm from Bobby’s grip, turning to face the council. They were pointedly ignoring them, treating them as if they didn’t deserve the attention to be waited on. 

Dean clapped his hands, rubbing them together, and settled into a stance of authority. His feet were planted shoulder width apart, his back straight and his shoulders wide and back and his chest out. With a cocky grin on his face, he let the official words roll off his tongue “I, Dean John Winchester of Late Alpha Mary Campbell’s Pack, and her firstborn son, and therefore Alpha-Heir to Late Alpha Mary Campbell’s Pack request the Pack Council and Council of Elders to postpone Interim Alpha Robert Singer’s Execution by Alpha to the first of February.”

Unnecessarily, he felt Bobby growl behind him, muttering, “And I, Robert Singer, Interim Alpha for Dean Winchester, Alpha Heir to Late Alpha Mary Campbell’s Pack request it to be postponed indefinitely.”

With it muttered in those deep, thickly accented tones of Bobby’s, it was really hard to not laugh. 

The Elderly Council didn’t agree. Pack Council chuckled a little though and Dean definitely counted it as a win. 

“Alpha-pup, you are asking us to –“ The elderly council head started, only to be cut off by a low growl that resounded through the room.

“You will address me as is appropriate, _Sir._ ” Dean stated, low and punctuated between each word, every syllable enunciated. They could underestimate his intelligence all they wanted, but they would treat him with the respect his wolf demanded. At having been able to bear his teeth, his wolf curled up in the corner of his mind, awake and watching, but calm for the moment. 

The Council of Elders leaned forward with interest. Dean could almost see the thoughts going through their collective heads. Some were amused, joyful at the “young alpha-pup,” taking up his role with authority. Others weren’t so happy. Who did this pup think they were? Some of them were hundreds of years old. They had seen the Wolf Wars, and The Great Fights. They had seen more than he could imagine, and their wolves bristled at the thought of being led by someone who had done nothing but age to earn it.  
The Head started again. “Alpha-Heir Winchester, you’re asking us to defy law that has been in place for decades. That was the resolution to Alpha fear after the Wolf Wars.” He paused, as if for Dean to explain himself, but he just maintained eye contact and said nothing. 

“We cannot unravel the Pack Law.”

“Yeah, you can.” He stated quietly. “I am Alpha Heir and I’m asking the councils with the power to ratify Pack Law. I’m not asking for you to change the entire shebang, I’m not asking for it to say that the previous alpha need not die for a new one to take over – that would lead to situations where the pack was split and following opposing alphas, and our strength comes in part from our pure numbers. Our wolves thrive on loyalty – we can’t be broken up. We can’t afford it. I’m asking for Alpha Interims, for men or women who find themselves in the position of my uncle to be spared death for their kindness to the pack. 

“None of the wolves would have accepted a pup leader. At five or six, I was incapable. Bobby took me in when my parents passed and fled, and he raised me with the knowledge that his pack would make him die for it, but that my childhood, your alpha-heir being able to grow up before having to lead, being able to grow up normal so he could lead, would be worth it, to the pack that was going to kill him for doing it. I’m asking you reward his work for the pack with letting him keep his life, and letting me keep the man who raised me.”

The Pack Council huddled together, conferring. The Pack of Elders looked split, and the tension of it finally got to Dean. His wolf rose to its feet, hackles raised, furious. Irritated and angry, his stance widened, and his jaw took on a definite snout-like length, growing just a little bit. His hands seemed wider where they gripped the table, his nails now sharp and digging into the wood. Bobby stood behind him warily, waiting for him to calm himself down until it became apparent he wouldn’t. If Dean had a weakness, it was the righteous anger that a slight against his family lead him to. 

Bobby’s mangled grey mustache twitched as he suppressed a smile at the first time someone had called John a coward to Dean’s face. The boy had come home with a determined stomp, marching his little ass into the kitchen where Bobby was staring at a raw chicken and then to the stove, still having not gotten the hang of that whole “providing for someone who can’t live off take-out pizza and jack” thing. 

“Did my daddy desert the pack? Was Dad a coward?” The words fell out of Dean’s mouth, slightly garbled by the split lip and missing tooth, swollen tongue.  
“Why hello son, it’s nice to see you too, I had a great day,” Bobby threw out with shock, tossing down the towel in his hand and abandoning the raw bird, “Where’d you hear that? And ah, how’s the other guy look?” It was Dean’s first fight, and while Bobby could tell the boy had a wild side, he hadn’t exactly been prepared for a battered and bruised little ten year old to come walking into his house.

“Steve, from school said my dad had deserted us, and that he was a coward, that that was what his daddy said.”

Okay, maybe Bobby hadn’t gotten a hang of the whole “having important life lessons talk” with Dean either. Bobby sighed, low and deep, and leaned forward onto the counter so he was eye to eye with Dean, who had perched his little body on a stool, eagerly leaning forward. “Dean, do you know what a mating bond is?”

“Yeah, it’s what connects a, ah, mated pair. Alpha and Omega, Alpha and Beta, and Beta and Omega. But I guess Beta Omega mates don’t happen much.”

“Right,” It was hard sometimes not to puff up at what a smart kid he’d gotten. Luck of the draw, he supposed. “But do you know what it does?”

“I...it, ah, connects a mated pair?”

“A mated pair can feel everything the other one can, physically and emotionally. Their souls are fused together. The highly connected ones can even talk to each other, without speaking. Your parents were like that. You’d catch them staring at each other, eyes locked and know they’d been talking for minutes. Your momma especially, she talked so much to everyone else, I can only imagine she kept up a running commentary in John’s head, god bless the man.”

Dean just looked at him; Bobby didn’t talk about his parents much. And he looked like he felt that if he breathed, he might break the moment.

“Now I want you to imagine. Having someone your actual soul was fused with, one you shared absolutely and one hundred percent everything with: emotions, thoughts, dreams, urges, unconscious thoughts and ideas, every thought you had they could feel or hear if they were tapped into the bond at the time. Imagine them being the companion in your head, your life partner in every way. Imagine the love you’d feel for someone who knew you that way and still loved you. Imagine the devotion. And now…Imagine all that being ripped away. And having a wound, a nearly literal wound, in your soul and mind where the person you lived for had once been. And now they never would be again.”  
Dean’s lip was shaking, but his shoulders were thrown back, and Bobby could bet his little man needed to hear this more than anything.

“Your daddy lost his reason for living, and he couldn’t stay where she had lived every day. He wasn’t a coward. A broken mated bond breaks the mate. It was impossible for him to have stayed and stayed sane. Your daddy was strong for having stayed as long as he did. Now what the hell happened to you, boy? You’d better tell me this Steve kid looks worse.”

Dean didn’t smile like Bobby had expected. “I hurt him, Bobby. All he did was say a few things, nonsense things, and I broke his nose and nearly dislocated his arm.”  
Bobby was stunned. The little boy was taking the pain of the other child more seriously than Bobby would have even at his age.

Snapping back to the present, Bobby leaned forward and placed his paw of a hand on his boy’s shoulder. He saw Dean force himself to take a deep breath, and visibly relax.

The councils were still deliberating, huddled masses whispering together and Dean was tired of it. “Councils, if I may have your attention for a moment more,” and everyone in the room turned towards him. “I would really appreciate it if you’d quit the façade. I won’t kill my uncle. You can’t kill me. I have to take the place as Alpha. Bobby wants to step down. We all know how this will end. I value your opinions and your judgment, but I will not budge on this, and this is how it’s going to go.”

And with that, Dean picked up his discarded jacket, slipped it over his broad shoulders, and turned to leave the room. At the door he paused, looked back at Bobby, who was still standing there stone still, flabbergasted, and raised his eyebrows. _We gotta go before they get pissed man, you comin’ or what?_ his expression seemed to say. Bobby jumped a little, and all but ran towards the man he’d raised. The councils were left staring behind them.

~~~

Dean barged into the house, Bobby tumbling out of his truck right behind him. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Dean crowed triumphantly. “We did it, Bobby! You’re here! And you’re gonna stay here!”

Bobby trudged in behind him, ball cap pulled low to hide a smile, he muttered “I’ll start dinner. Quit crowin’ boy, you’re not a bird and I’ve got a headache.”

Undeterred by Bobby’s fake grouch, Dean walked up to the man, and pulled him into a hug, “Seriously Bobby,” before releasing him, sending him in the direction of the kitchen. “Now make me some dinner! I get hungry saving your old ass!”

He strode into the pantry, grabbing a bag of chips and munching away on his way to the living room. 

“You best put those down son, if you ruin your appetite I will force feed you myself,” Bobby’s voice floated out from the kitchen.

“You’re making salad! I saw it! No way that’ll fill me up!”

“I’m making grilled chicken with a rosemary marinade to go on it and a damned raspberry vinaigrette! Have you ever even tasted raspberry vinaigrette? Shut that mouth boy, you’ll catch flies.”

Somewhere along the line, Bobby had discovered a joy in cooking. Dean begrudgingly put the chips away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me criticism!


	3. In Sam's Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's reaction after meeting Dean, stumbling into Danneel and Genevieve.
> 
> SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, PROMISE.

Sam hurried down the packed hallway, rushing but only slightly hindered by the throngs of people – being 6’4” was convenient like that. _I’m not running away,_ he told himself, _I’m going to my next class. I have a next class. That’s a thing,_  
  
Stumbling as he walked into the door to his next class, because 6’4” was convenient like that too, he quickly recovered and looked up into nearly predatory, if not beautiful eyes of two different women looking at him. Awkwardly, the teacher directed him to the seat between the two, his resigned sigh forcing its way out nervously when he heard one of them mutter “Oh this will do,” as the other echoed, “This will do just fine.”  
  
“uh, Sam, Sam Wesson, what ar-“  
  
“Danni.”  
  
“Gen”  
  
They spoke over the top of each other, at the same time, but he could hear them each because of how different their voices were. The redhead had a husky, extremely sensual voice, whereas the brunette had a lighter tone, happy that was attractive in its own right.  
  
Turning at the same time, they swung their legs around, facing him now on either side. _oh god I’m locked in_ he half joked in his head,  
  
“Are you why Alpha freaked out?” the question caught him off guard. Who was the pack Alpha? Sam hadn’t really done the right thing and asked permission to move into territory…he hadn’t exactly planned on joining the pack right away, so he didn’t really see the necessity, but maybe…the Alpha had freaked out? This could be really bad, oh god really bad, what if the Alpha kicked him off their territory, the others around him weren’t really a place he could go –  
  
His rambling, incessant thoughts were cut off by Danni’s darker tone, “Must have been, he’s the only change.”  
  
“Do you think he’s…?”  
  
“Oh god, he might be. Oh my god, that would be so fucking hilarious.”  
  
“With y’all’s past? It’d make sense why he never –“  
  
“oh my god, Genny. This is hilarious. _I knew I was sexy, damnit. Fucking Alpha._ Or, you know, not.”  
  
The girls broke into peels of laughter, and Sam, not understanding, simply set his mouth in a tight line, focusing forward. Math he could get. Math made sense. Math didn’t giggle hysterically with half formed sentences interrupted by a bizarre twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is hopingbirdfeathers if you'd like to find me, otherwise I hope you like it! sorry the update took too long, I just suck. 
> 
> Comments make my world go round!


	4. "And I will not have another."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam finally get a chance to talk, and Sam lays it down on Dean.

Dean’s mornings changed.

Before, after a quick shower (maybe) he’d throw on the nearest shirt that didn’t smell, grab his jacket, make sure he wasn’t too scruffy, and saunter out the door. But now he was looking in the mirror, and wondering if a certain pair of hazel eyes liked scruff or clean shaved, gel or no gel. Light hair or dark hair, green eyes or brown. His stomach was clenching, and he didn’t feel like he was going to throw up exactly…he felt so nervous he was on the edge of lightheadedness. He was wearing the green shirt he’d picked Danneel up in, thinking that like, it had worked once, right? A razor in his hand, he set his mouth into a thin line. No, if this Sam was his mate, he’d like Dean shaven or not. 

Grabbing his jacket on his way out the door, worn chuck taylors sliding a bit, he grinned. He was going to see Sam again. It didn’t matter that that whole week he’d just sat behind him and stared at his hair, unable to talk to him and mesmerized by how many colors showed in it when the sun came through the windows, and how dark it seemed when the clouds were out, and goddamn if he wasn’t going to fail Chemistry now. _What if Sam likes smart guys?_

His stomach knotting, He managed to drive to school just within the “acceptable” range – above the speed limit but not so fast that even Alpha would be pulled over, when suddenly he was hit with the overwhelming wish that he wasn’t actually Alpha. 

That speeding ten over would get him pulled over. And that it wasn’t okay for him to be late so often that now that he was showing up on time the teacher looked so confused by his presence. He wished that Sam, _his_ Sam, would never feel the Alpha compelling, that he would never feel the pressure from the pack to have their Alpha meet and mate, but god help him if he wasn’t going to do his best to give Sam a man to fall in love with instead of a position in the pack to fall for. 

Sitting in the parking lot now, pointedly in the back, never taking the ever-open spot in the front, he suddenly didn’t want to go in. Sam was in there, and would see him and oh god he should have shaved. _Why didn’t he shave._ Take a deep breath, Dean. You’re fine, he’s your mate, and it’s all you can do to not climb in his lap in class, his scent speaks to you so strong. Opening his door, shifting his legs out slowly, he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Dean didn’t know what he’d do if he had to watch Sam be with someone else, had to watch Sam choose to not be with him.

Being cut out of his reverie, Dean looked up as a short, brunette, beautiful girl walked towards him. “Alpha? I…if you have a moment, I’d really appreciate some of your time. I don’t know what to do.”

“Of course. What can I do? Can I walk you to class?” standing up, Dean shook off his worry. He had more important things in front of him now.

 

By the time they’d gotten to her class she’d cried, held onto his hand, let him hold her, and sniffled and smiled again. He loved feeling like his pack needed him, like his pack wanted him and like he could serve them. He felt so incredibly lucky whenever one of them sought him out. 

After waiting for her to walk all the way into her class, he rolled back onto his heels and slowly jogged to his own. The halls were empty by this time, but when he got to the door he slowed, again. Sam was in there. He would have to sit behind him, watching how his shoulders stretched the fabric over them, how his hair brushed the nape of his neck, wishing the tips of it were giving Dean’s own flesh goose-bumps, dragging gently across his skin. Making up his mind to finally not be stuck in that graceful hell of watching Sam sit in front of him, he yanked open the door and poked his head in the room,

“Sir, if you don’t mind, could I borrow Sam Wesson for a moment? It won’t take long. Just a moment.”

The teacher’s face remained impassive for a moment, unsure of what to say or answer, then “whatever you need, Dean. You know that,” and Dean felt another stab of annoyance at his position. He locked his eyes on where Sam was slowly getting up, uncertainty painting his face and showing in the soft slump of the shoulders Dean couldn’t help but drool over. 

Backing up as Sam walked, ever slowly, towards him, Dean held open the door and let Sam into the hall, and if he maybe stood a smidge closer than polite, and could imagine he felt the heat of Sam’s body against his skin, well. He never said he could resist temptation.

“Look, I don’t know what I did to make you freak out and nearly attack the teacher that first day, but I’m sorry, and I’ve submitted an official request to join the pack and I’m sorry and I don’t know what else you have to do but if you fucking bite me out here so help me I will shift and take care of the obvious tension between us, okay?” Sam spat out, aggressive voice at odds with his lazy position, leaning his shoulders back against the lockers behind him, legs crossed and hands tucked in his pockets. Dean’s mouth just hung open. All he could feel was shock and all he could think was that his Sam had requested to join his pack. The silence stretched out,

“I…I’m not mad, Sam, I…I wanted to apologize. I know we got off on a bad foot, but I wasn’t expecting how…affected I’d be by you, and I wasn’t prepared and I should have been, and it’s unbecoming of an alpha and I apologize, so incredibly much, and goddamn I’m not good at words. I just. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t have. And of course you can join the pack. I would never deny you.” By the time he finished, there was a small smile playing at Sam’s lips, light and thin but definitely there and Dean felt his heart swoop, oh god he’d made Sam smile and all he could think was _Jesus, I want to do that for the rest of my life._

Sam coughed lightly, “Affected?”

Dean blushed, knowing the red was reaching the tips of his ears. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? “You’re my mate,” he spoke quietly, with certainty that didn’t belie the rush of emotions in his stomach right now, the ones both crushing and making his heart feel like it was soaring, “You’re my mate, and I wasn’t prepared for how much I would want you, how much it would upset me for anyone else to touch you.”

Sam’s demeanor turned cold. “No. I’m not. I’m not because I had a mate,” he paused, choking on words he couldn’t force out, “I had a mate and she is dead, and I will not have another. So I’m sorry, Alpha, but if becoming part of the pack means you’ll push this, I’d like to withdraw my request and ask for time enough to move.”

“Sam, I…I would never. I’m sorry you have that, that you’ve had to go through that. But there’s no doubt in my mind that you’re my mate. I will not push you, and I will not ever make you or try to persuade you to feel something you don’t. I don’t need a romantic relationship with you. But I can’t sit behind you and wonder what your hair feels when I run my hands through it anymore, I…I need, can we try to be friends? Please. It’s up to you.”


	5. Acceptance.  Sadly, just not Sam's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean accepts his position as Alpha, and the boys have a moment.

Sam watched from the second row as Dean finally turned to face the crowd, _the pack,_ he reminded himself. He had a pack again. It was the end of Dean’s official “Acceptance” Ceremony, the official beginning of his reign over the pack, or as Dean had called it, his debutante. 

Dean stood before them for a moment, before he dropped to his knees. Sam leaned forward, this wasn’t usual. Most alphas stood strong before the pack the first time, basking in their praise, reveling in the new connection. 

Alphas and their Packs had a connection much like a mated pair, only a more muted version. Like an acquaintance versus an intimate relationship. He could feel their broader emotions, and they could feel his in distress or elation. Even though the connection was much softer, much less of an intrusion on the mind, it still took a while to adjust to. Every picture or record of, or Acceptance Sam had ever been at had shown the Alpha before the pack with his eyes closed, small smile playing across his face.

Dean’s head finally rose; face shining towards the crowd, tears showing on his cheeks. “Let me, and I will serve you. I am so honored to have all of you, and I cherish every one of you. I am so grateful you accept me,” and suddenly, to Sam, it was clear. Dean didn’t view this as him accepting the Alpha position. He had been born with that. To Dean, this was about the pack accepting him and his decisions as law. The silence and awe that met his plea was resounding. Tugged to their feet by their Alpha falling from his, one by one the pack dropped. Heads down, eyes closed, the pack gave him what they couldn’t say in words. _Yes. We accept you. We accept your law, your word. You have us, and all of our trust._ in emotions, singing across the connection, pulling tears from Dean’s eyes faster and faster. He slowly raised his head, needing to seek out Dean, to lay his eyes on his new Alpha, but when he finally looked up, it was to meet Dean’s wet, awestruck eyes boring into his own.

 _He’s not looking for you. He’s looking for the mate he thinks you are,_ a voice whispered in his head, and all over again, Sam’s heart cracked along fault lines for Jess. Dropping his gaze, he let the tears stream down his face. _Oh god,_ he felt the tears streaming faster and faster, _Jessie._ He could almost feel his heart shattering in his chest, and he struggled not to let himself drown in the darkness that had taken him when she had first left. He’d spent the first few weeks in bed, staring at the inside of his eyelids, sipping down broth and water when he could manage. He’d lost nearly thirty pounds, at the end, which on his already lanky frame hadn’t been good. Then he’d spent months drifting, all but catatonic and unresponsive to the world. His family had started to become desperate with worry. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for Omegas to leave this world to go join their Alpha again. Then one day he’d simply announced that he was leaving that afternoon, for a new pack. If he couldn’t leave the world, and Jessie never would have wanted him to, then he had to leave this part of it. He moved hundreds of miles east, to the wolf pack outside Dallas, still a mere nine months after his Alpha had left him. 

Slowly, the pack rose to their feet, and Dean walked through them. Jared found his way to the corner, knowing it was too rude to leave this early, but not particularly wanting to make small talk at that point. He stared into his glass, watching the lime float in his beer. Two scuffed up chuck taylors came into view, at odds with the nice black suit that had been donned above them. Sam knew who it was, and he didn’t look up. 

“I ah, I know that we had like, half a moment back there. On my end anyways, but it’s obvious how you feel,” Sam’s heart gave an awful, painful twitch, “I’m not gonna push you. I would like, however, to know if you want to come to the more private celebration tonight. It’s friends and family. And, well. I want to be your friend at the least, family at the most. I’m sorry if me saying that is too forward. Let me know, okay?” Dean leaned his head down gently, trying to make it into Sam’s eyesight, laying a hand on his arm. “I would love if you were there. There isn’t anyone else who can really keep up with me on beers and you just might be big enough,” he said, just as gravely, wrenching a wet laugh from Sam’s throat. Steadfastly ignoring the spark, the live wire feeling along his skin emanating from where Dean had touched him, Sam cleared his throat and managed “Okay,” 

“Really?” Dean’s face was happy and open, eyes wide as he unconsciously reached a hand out to tip Sam’s face up.

Forced to look him in the eyes, Sam found he couldn’t look away. His skin felt hypersensitive, and he found himself leaning forward, letting Dean’s hand slip behind to the nape of his neck, firm palm and calloused finger pads gripping him lightly. Dean’s face was heartbreaking in its vulnerability, the awe that showed in his slightly parted lips, eyes wide and so intensely focused on Sam’s own. Sam’s lips parted, his breath going shallow, all the attention in his body focused on where Dean’s rough skin met his, on how Dean was looking at him, half hard with anticipation of Dean’s lips on his. 

“I’m not going to kiss you,” Dean started, his voice rough and low, edged with want, “I want to, so god damn badly, but I won’t, because earlier you made it clear you didn’t want me to. I’m not punishing you. But if I kiss you once I’m going to want to kiss you every minute of every day for the rest of my life and if you won’t let me I think I might die. It’s to protect myself. I need you to be sure before, if, you kiss me. Or let me kiss you. So right now I’m going to kiss your forehead, and then I need you to close your fucking mouth, Jesus, and I’m going to back up. Okay?”  
“Okay,” Sam whispered, and let his eyes flutter shut as he felt Dean’s dry lips brush against his forehead, the slight wetness of his mouth making Sam surge to full hardness. A small sigh escaped his lips, almost a whimper, almost a moan. He felt Dean lean his forehead against his own,

“Jesus fuck, Sammy. Jesus Christ. That _sound_. You can’t just make sounds like that, I’ll finish in my jeans right here.” Dean took a few deep breaths, “I’m going to step away now, okay love?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ME COMMENTS. THEY FEED MY SOUL.


	6. Acceptance 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam accepts his new life.

Dean pulled away from Sam, tearing his hands off the younger man and running one through his hair, destroying any semblance of it being done whatsoever. Blowing out a deep breath, he looked at Sam, unable to say anything at this point. He’d just gotten about the most turned on he’d ever been, and all he’d done is had his hand on the back of Sam’s neck and kiss his forehead. He was hard as a rock inside his slacks, and the soft material wasn’t helping hide that fact. 

Sam’s eyes were still a little dilated, his breathing becoming more normal after being so shallow when he had been close to Dean. They’d been all but touching, and Dean had felt Sam become just as aroused as him, had felt his body tremble underneath him. Sam was…big for an omega. Fuck but he wanted to back Sam up a foot until he was pressed against the wall and see what it took to make the man let out a proper moan. That little gasping whimper had nearly undone Dean, and you could bet your ass he’d be getting off to it in about five minutes to fix his little problem.  
“I have to go talk to Ellen and Bobby about the party,” he whispered, eyes still wide and glancing every half second to skitter across Sam’s lips with feelings of _want, mine, goodclaimtake_ surging up in him. Mute, Sam nodded, closing his eyes and taking a step back to lean against the wall, his head falling back. 

“Alright,” he replied weakly, “I’ll see you there. Just uh, let me know when and where before you go, okay?”

“Oh, it’s at nine, tonight, at Ellen’s. You’ve been to the roadhouse? The main burger joint in town?”

“Fuck yeah I have, that bacon cheeseburger with a fried egg made me chub.”

Dean laughed, delighted and overjoyed at the simple, teasing statement from Sam. “That’s the one. Ellen, my aunt, owns it. Harvelle’s, you know? It’s there. Foods free, drinks free, though try and slip one past Ellen. Doesn’t matter that we’re over the wolf legal limit, I’d bet you money we’re drinking soda tonight.”

Sam laughed quietly, picked up his coke from the table and just turned to leave and walked away from him, leaving Dean bereft with the sense of longing he felt tugging at him. “I’m excited you’re coming!” he called after Sam, all shame gone, burned out in the wake of pure _want_ he felt for his mate. Sam had to feel it now. God, please make it so he didn’t have to wait much longer. _I don’t know if I can, really,_ he mumbled to himself. 

~~~

There were a lot less people than Sam had expected when he pulled up to the roadhouse that night, given how beloved Dean seemed to be. He spotted Danni’s red mustang, Gen’s sensible Honda, and what he assumed was Bobby’s old rusted truck, as well as a few cars he couldn’t recognize by sight in the parking lot. Hesitating a little at the door, he finally pushed his way in, to find everybody he’d expected plus a few sitting in booths and at tables, scattered along the bar, having simple light conversations, moving from group to group with ease. Suddenly, it struck him what a small town this pack was, in the middle of the metroplex, and what an outsider he must seem like. 

Danni and Gen were on the corner of the bar, grinning like Cheshire cats at a raunchy looking man with an impeccable mullet, Ellen and Bobby leaned against the liquor racks, backs to the walls and arms around each other. Kane, from class, was trying his hardest to hit on a blonde girl he didn’t recognize, with Dean sitting alone, at a table nearby, burger half eaten in front of him and predicted coke in hand, laughing at Kane’s attempts. Wincing as the door clicked shut loudly behind him, Sam only relaxed when Dean broke out into a huge smile at the sight of him. _He’s fucking beautiful,_ Sam thought as he watched Dean’s cheeks color slightly, light blush reaching to his ears. Ellen’s eyes were on him, quiet and unassuming but definitely evaluating. 

~~~

“Our boy would pick a 6’4” omega,” Bobby commented quietly in Ellen’s ear,

“Dean never could do things the easy boring way,” She whispered back, lips barely moving. Bobby smiled, and tightened his arm around his wife. 

“You leave that poor man alone,” he warned, “Don’t scare off Dean’s life mate.”

"Bobby Singer, don't think this means you get to tell me what to do." Smiling, she leaned up to kiss his cheek, and settled back against him, content to stay where she was for now.

"Why would that start now," He mumbled wryly, smile gracing his scruffy face.

~~~

Folding his hands into his pockets, Sam slowly made his way over to Dean’s table. He wasn’t sitting with anyone, so Sam wouldn’t be interrupting…he was just sitting. Watching. Watching Sam, now. _Shit,_ anxiety twisted harsh and quick in his stomach. What if Dean didn’t really want him here, in front of his family? With what had happened earlier…

Sam had gone home and changed, into a green button up, left undone a few buttons until it showed the white collar of his undershirt, and into new, darker jeans that didn’t have two year old stains marring the thighs. He’d needed a shower and time to think after the confusing roller coaster of missing and aching for Jess to aching for Dean in a completely different way within an hour of each other, and once he’d been able to calm down he’d been able to recognize that Dean was his mate. He didn’t know if he could go through it yet, but…but with what he was feeling, the innate sense to serve and please, to let Dean just take what he wanted from Sam and Sam’s life, the intense physical charge that sung between them, and the sense of calm, the sense of…well, almost being whole again, could only mean one thing. 

_I don’t even know if I can tell him yet,_ Sam mused as he got to Dean’s table. Sitting lightly in his chair, he finally smiled back at Dean, and just let himself sink into the feeling of being protected again, even from the darkness inside of him. 

“Hey,” he mumbled, stuttering over the happiness on Dean’s face over him initiating conversation, coming to him.

“I was so worried you wouldn’t come! Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone,” and with that Dean was up, fingertips having graced Sam’s wrists for a half second before drawing back, Dean unsure if Sam would have wanted to be pulled along. 

“Okay then, Jeez, let a guy relax for a second will you?” Sam stood up with a smile, falling into step just behind Dean. 

“This is Bobby, and Ellen. Bobby’s my uncle, well kind of, my dad’s best friend and the one who took me in after he left. Ellen is his wife, which makes her my half step aunt kind of, and she’s the biggest ball buster you’ll ever meet,” Dean whispered quickly as they walked up to the couple, before starting again at a normal level, “Bobby, Ellen, this is Sam Wesson, he’s new at school and ah, Bobby, the one I told you about.”

Sam flushed immediately; Dean had told his family about them? He was that sure? 

“It’s great to finally meet you, Sam, maybe now I can have an idea of what we’re talking about while Dean chews my ear off,” Bobby rumbled, gruff voice light with affection for the excited young man.

“Dean Winchester, are you telling me he’s been here five minutes and you’ve yet to get him a snack or a drink? We raised you more hospitable than that, Alpha,” Her voice dripped with light hearted sarcasm, “How do you expect to take care of a pack if you can’t take care of one omega?” And with that she was off, gathering three different types of pop and a little of everything from the snacks on the bar, to return with a heaping plate that Sam was so glad of, you’d be surprised at how he can eat. As an omega, people always expected him to be dainty, and demure. _Probably shouldn’t make nut jokes with these folks around yet anyways,_ he mused. 

“It’s great to meet y’all, Dean talks about you so much.” Sam reached out with a hand, confidant. Parents always did like him. 

Bobby smiled, pleasantly surprised and shook his hand, firm grip pleasing him even more. His son’s omega wasn’t just tall; he was a match for the shorter man in spirit as well. _This’ll be interesting,_

Shaking Ellen’s hand after, Dean dragged him off to introduce him to Jo and Ash. Sam was just grateful he already knew the “twins” and wouldn’t have to deal with that being new right now too.

~~~

Three hours later, they sat in a circle on the bar floor, the adults gone to bed and having finally broken out some beer. With a wolf’s metabolism, it took more than a few beers to get them drunk, but they sure as hell were trying. The empty bottle of jack sat in the middle of the circle, slowly spinning as Danni watched with predatory eyes. Landing with the still dripping rim pointing directly at Gen, the group watched as Gen’s olive cheeks went a deep red. Sitting right next to Danni wasn’t helping, and Sam couldn’t avert his eyes as he watched the taller woman gently cup Gen’s cheek, jaw nestled in the palm of her hand and give her a long slow kiss that looked like a promise even where he was sitting.

Most people assumed Danni was an alpha from her tall stance, dominating personality, but she was a beta. Having been raised by an almost unheard of combination, two alphas, she’d grown up…aggressively. Despite that though, she ended up being one of the most gentle and kind people Sam had ever met, having also gained the protective, nurturing aspect of the Alphas, and he thanked his lucky moon and stars for having gotten stuck between the girls in class. They were, and had been for a long time, “Non platonic best friends,” as Danni liked to state it, not making it a big deal, but the love in her face, stained red on Gen’s now in lipstick and blush, showed her true colors for the shyer omega woman. 

Kane let out a loud whoop, but was unable to break the moment for the girls, and when Danni launched a beer bottle at his head, Kane simply caught it and opened it, with a low drawl of “Thanks, Princess.”

Gen spun, only to land on Dean who smiled gently at her. Sam’s insides twisted into unintelligible knots, unsure if he could watch this. To his insane relief, and he may have let out a big sigh that had Dean grinning again, he saw Gen lightly lay a kiss to the Alpha’s cheek before settling back down against her Beta. 

Dean spun, to have the bottle land on himself, only to twist around and aggressively make out with air, hands splaying across his back desperately, aggressively, drawing laughter from the entire group and the game degenerated from there. Sam managed to go without kissing anyone, though it was a near call when Kane spun and the bottle landed on the line between Sam and Ash. Dean’s low growl had broken through the air, and Kane had ignored it, grabbed Ash by the mullet, planted a loud, wet, and what looked like a sloppy kiss on the redneck’s lips and then raised his hands and shouted “VICTORY,” 

Sam laughed and sipped his beer and finally made eye contact with Dean. There was pride, and possession, and such breathtaking want that Sam choked a little, surprised to see it pointed at him. Dean had smirked and looked down into his lap, his blush juxtaposed with the cocky smile on his lips. _Fuck, those lips,_ Sam cursed inside his head, _Sam Wesson, you are drunk. Drunk, drunk, drunk. Do not say that out loud._

Sam continued to watch lazily, cross legged with his own six-pack in his lap, only really tuning in when the group around him hushed. Looking up and around he realized the bottle was pointing straight at him, and for a moment he panicked, he didn’t want anyone but…oh. There was a reason Dean’s warning growl wasn’t cutting through the air, wasn’t there. Looking out from under his bangs at Dean, he watched the older man rise to his knees, and crawl the few feet across to him.

Sitting back on his haunches, Dean slid a warm hand home on the nape of Sam’s neck, and Sam let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding since the last time Dean had touched him. Tilting his face up, Sam made eye contact with Dean after having let his eyes drop to his lap. Carefully, he moved the six-pack from between his crossed legs and leaned back onto his hands.

“I want you to kiss me,” His voice was rough after having not spoken in hours, only laughed with the others at the ridiculous kisses and jokes that had been going around. “I want you to kiss me, and I wanted it before I was drunk but now you have to do it again tomorrow so we’re both 100% sure I’ll remember it. You know, for science.”

“Science, huh?” Dean’s voice was soft, gentle and made Sam’s eyes want to flutter closed as he let it wash over him.

“Yes. Science. So Danni and I can compare what it’s like to kiss The Alpha.” He tried really hard to keep his face straight with mock gravity (for the science) but it just wasn’t working.

“You’re my mate, Sam, everything’s going to be different when it comes to you,” and with that Dean lowered his lips to Sam’s, hot and wet and so impossibly soft and scorching that it felt like it burned into Sam, burrowing into his heart and his soul, into the core of his chest because all that mattered was that Dean didn’t stop touching him. 

Dean’s hands were both in his hair by now, his knees on either side of Sam’s hips, straddling his lap and not grinding, just pressing against him. The kiss went on and on, and Sam felt like he was whispering his insecurities and his fears and his pain into Dean and he was just swallowing them up, accepting and taking them, until hot tears were leaking down his face and Dean was just gently, gently wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs, until the sadness of moving on that Sam felt consuming him was burned out by want for his Alpha, and his insides, his heart and soul and every inch of his skin had been set on fire. 

Until suddenly it wasn’t enough to just be touched, Sam needed to touch back. He lowered himself down, backwards, until he was lying flat on his back and Dean was leaning over him, and then suddenly he flipped them. All of the sudden, Dean found himself lying on his back with his legs wrapped around his Omega, their hardness gently bumping each other underneath layers of denim and sending incredible shocks up Dean’s spine, and his Omega was kissing him back. His Omega, his hurting Sam, was taking and showing Dean what he wanted and _Jesus fuck, that’s fucking, that shouldn’t be so hot, I’m supposed to be on top but I…well, you know,_ only _for Sam…fuck._

Sam was on top of him, hips lightly grinding against Dean, just enough to keep contact happening over and over again, his lips were moving hotly, quickly, over Dean’s own until they weren’t, and then they were travelling down his neck, nipping and sucking lightly, so lightly that they would never leave a mark and Dean found himself craving it. An Alpha was his Omega’s just as much as the Omega was his. Arching his back up into Sam, he let out what might have been a moan but he maintained was just a noisy sigh, okay, as Sam bit down onto his collar bone, sucking hard and definitely bringing the blood to the surface of the skin. Suddenly backing off, Sam leaned his forehead against his mark, breath blowing out heavy, a word on his lips, “Mine.”

Smiling, eyes crinkling and his heart beating hard from joy, Dean quipped, “Hey that’s what I’m supposed to say. You gonna go all possessive Alpha on me?”

Dean’s happiness stuttered to a halt when Sam looked up with fear on his face, overwhelmingly obvious that he thought he had just insulted, offended, disgusted, _something’d_ his alpha. 

“No, no, no, no love. No, you’re fine. I was only joking, please stop looking like that,” Dean couldn’t keep the contentment, the satisfaction out of his voice, “Babe you are so mine I don’t want anyone else to touch you ever again, I’m pretty sure it’s fair if you leave a couple hickeys. I encourage it, in fact. I know being pack Omega isn’t easy. You have to share me with everyone else. Mark me however you want.”

When they looked up, everyone else had left the bar, and was waiting outside, not really expecting them to come say goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it might be a little while before I post again - I'm gonna work on some one offs of my OTP and everything, but keep an eye out because we're in NaNoWriMo and this bitch is gonna get at least another 10k before I'm done with it. 
> 
> Love, T 11.11.13

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is loved!


End file.
